


Cheap Alcohol And Sam's Abs

by GabeShipsSabriel



Series: Sam [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Jealous Reader, Jealous Sam, Kissing, Rough Sex, Sams protective, Shameless Smut, Smut, guys at bars are dicks, light fluff, some feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:31:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabeShipsSabriel/pseuds/GabeShipsSabriel
Summary: After getting drunk at a bar and brushing into a not-so-friendly man, Sam steps in and true feelings are outed.1623 Words





	Cheap Alcohol And Sam's Abs

The plan had never been to get drunk and crash into the handsome stranger, but I guess plans have to be broken. 

“Well hello there little lady, think you should watch where you’re goin’?” His voice was deep and kinda gross and the realization that this man was definitely not what you wanted hit quickly. His breath reeked of onions and his smile was creepy. You put your hands on his chest to steady yourself and push him away with a frown, but his hands grabbed onto yours and pulled you into his grip. You squirmed as he chuckled deeply before you feel another presence behind you. 

“Let her go, now.” The voice was so familiar and much more comforting. The creepy guy quickly dropped you with a sick smirk and you fell into the arms of mystery man. Well, maybe it wasn’t truly a mystery of who was protecting you.

“Sammy!” You giggled as he scooped you up and walked you towards the door. You could see his frown and the creases on his forehead as he paid no attention to your gigglyness. 

“Where are we going Sammy?”

“It’s Sam to you Missy.”

“Oh... But Sam is sooo formal, don’t you think we are passed formal?”

“We are when you’re sober.” Sam’s voice was far too gruff for your liking and the way he put you down on the gravel made you want to grab onto him and be back in his arms. He swung open the borrowed trucks passenger door and helped you inside.

“Oh don’t be such a party pooper Sammy! No-now, can we get some tequila for where we are goin’?” 

“No.” And with that he closed the door in your face before rounding to his side. You stretched your legs out and rolled down your window as Sam started up the truck and got it in gear. The ride was quiet as you breathed in the outside air from your sides window and he drove. He must’ve been headed for a new motel as Dean had already gone back to the original with a girl.

“(Y/n), why did you do this?” Sam asked as you hit the highway.

“What do you mean?”

“You know what I mean, get drunk and start singing karaoke like your life depended on it.”

“Because you weren’t paying attention, duh.” You quipped as you felt your words come before your thoughts. You silently fought back tears as you hid in your seat now, your happy buzz disappearing. You could feel his eyes on you as you sobered up from his silence. 

When you got to a new motel he got out and walked towards a front office to get a room and he returned to help you out of the car. As soon as he touched you though you pushed away from him and felt yourself shake and fall onto the gravel. He let out a growl almost and rushed towards your body on the ground.

“Have you lost your damn mind?”

“Don’t talk to me like that Sam, not after I open myself up and you don’t say anything.” You grumbled feeling more sober than wanted. You got up and grabbed the keys from him and headed for your room before stumbling into the bathroom with your bag in hand.

You pulled off your dirty jeans and shirt before stepping in the shower and quickly washing the sweat from your body. Soon you were done and dressed in underwear and one of Deans large shirts you’d stolen, something you hoped would tick off Sam somehow. As you stepped out you saw Sam on a bed, eyes closed and possibly sleeping. You walked towards the kitchenette and found a cheap bottle of something that looked not appetizing at all. 

So you ripped the lid off and started drinking.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing.” Sam’s voice sounded stripped of emotion and you took another swig of the liquor before looking at him.

“Drinking.”

“Stop before you get yourself sick.”

“Come over here and make me.” You spat at him before taking another long swig. As you brought the bottle down Sam was standing in front of you. You watched him carefully as he grabbed the bottle from you and took a long swig. He set it down on the counter hard before turning to you. His hands found your face before he leaned down towards you, waiting only an inch away. You quickly pushed up and into him as your lips met his. 

Instantly his hands grabbed at your hips and lifted you into his arms so he could set you on the table. His hand gripped your face as he kissed you roughly and the other held your waist to him. A soft moan peeked from your mouth when he released you and looked at you briefly.

“Ya know, i’ve thought about this moment for years and it’s finally happening in a shitty motel after you spilled mutual feelings that i’m scared to say aloud.” He told you seriously as he softly gripped your thighs and pulled them apart and up around his waist.

“What does that mean Sam?”

“It means, babe, that I didn’t realize you liked me back.” With his words he leaned in and kissed your neck, nipping at your skin as you gasped and grabbed his shoulders.

“Fuck me Sam.” You whispered as he lifted you from the counter and walked you to the beds quickly, throwing your body down. You knew this was gonna be quick and hard but you knew there would be time later for soft kisses and love making. Right now was all about the way your body was humming and how his abs looked as he pulled his shirt off his body. He quickly removed his jeans before jumping towards you and kissing you again.

His lips were soft yet his pace was rough as he gripped you just right and held you close, his hands wrapping around your waist as he flipped you on top of him. He leaned up into the kiss before breaking it to pull off Deans shirt with a growl.

“From now on it’s my shirts only, sound okay.”

“Only yours.” You growled in response as you lunged back into him and pushed him down once more. His hands found your breasts and softly massaged them, flipping you back onto your back so he could kiss down your body. He reached your panies and quickly tugged them off before planting a kiss on your inner thigh. He kissed up your body as he slowly inserted a single finger up to the knuckle and watched you as you gasped.

“Sam not right now, just want you in me.”

“Oh I know, but I need to open you up a bit, don’t know if you can take me whole yet.” He chuckled as you glanced down his body to see his hard length under his boxers. 

“Try me Winchester.” You replied with a smirk. He removed his finger to pull his boxers down and you felt betrayed by your body. You knew you should be worked open for that much but your body was screaming for him to just fuck you hard. You grabbed his face before kissing him and pushing him onto his back. He looked at you confused before you straddled him and softly rubbed yourself against him.

“Tell me what you want Sam.” You whispered as his hands grasped your hips.

“I wanna be inside that pretty pussy of yours. I wanna fuck you until you’re screaming baby.” You smiled at his response and slowly lifted yourself to lower yourself onto him. Your slick coated his cock quickly as you lowered yourself at your pace, getting adjusted at your own rate. When you were comfortable and had him in you fully he broke his patience and flipped you over before pushing into you quickly. 

“My turn baby doll.” He growled before placing a pillow under your hips and started to fuck you. He started at a moderate pace but as you gripped his back and scratched deeply he quickened and you found his thumb on your clit. He fucked your pussy as you cried out, the feeling of his length filling you up perfectly. 

“Oh baby you feel so good, love your pussy, love how you feel.” He moaned as he fucked you hard, pushing your limits as you cried out to him. You could feel yourself getting closer and closer as he traced and massaged your clit and sucked on your neck. Your nails left thick lines across his back as you felt yourself getting higher and higher. 

“Cum for me baby, wanna feel you around me.” He growled into your ear before you came hard on him, the feeling of you tightening around him setting him off. You laid like that for a second before he rolled off you and you both breathed deeply. 

“Holy shit, Sam.”

“I… I…”

“I didn’t think you had that in you, let alone you liked me.” You whispered as you gained your breath back. Sam's body rolled to face you and you glanced at his face before he softly kissed your lips and pulled you into his chest.

“Babe, i’ve loved you for years now.” He whispered into your ear as you smiled softly. His hands rubbed your lower back softly as you kissed his jaw.

“I love you too Sam.” You told him before he kissed your forehead.

‘However, i’m not a fan of sleeping in sweat and cum so can we shower quick?” You chuckled before he smirked down at you and jumped out of the bed to carry you back to the shower.


End file.
